Draksa Staune
Player: killBastila Character name: Draksa Staune Gender: Female Race: Half-elf Class: Wizard. Alignment: Lawful Good Deity of worship: Helm Character Background: Somewhat pious, competitive, favours honor and strength as importand characteristics of a person from her mother, and from her faith loyalty and obeyance. She is strong and one of her priorities is serve well in her job, giving testimony of the goodness of Helm and his worshippers with her example. Sober, calm and equilibrium is what she intends to show in her behaviour, though her half elven blood shows a bit too much to reach this goal as well as she wishes. She feels the competitiveness of her illuskan blood, but she tries to hold it back. Character History: Draksa was the result of a night passion of a male sun elf and a human female, Enorphelt Rau'nekevir and Alexa Staune. The latter had ancestors of the Black Lion tribe. Two generations before her, Igor Stonehit was banished from the tribe accused of robbery, banished and dispossessed of the family name. He then wandered about and met another outcast, Irina Glassiyeva. Why she was such outcast was never known to Igor, but they had a child they named Leon Staune. They established their home in Luskan, where they strived to give the kid a decent future. Leon grew up in the city, but word was that his father was still a robber and the mother was even worse even if she didn't take "clients", which didn't work well for his reputation. As consecuence in his young days he was proposed jobs in dark businesses, but he refused so. With great effort Leon set up a shop. It had not much flow of businesses but was enough to keep a decent living for him, his wife Alexa Rolfe and his son Peter and daughter Alexa, the future mother of Draksa. Peter was the one to get in charge of the shop when time came, but Alexa helped him with the managing and they still managed a good living, the reputation of their grandparents lifting already, things appeared to get rolling better each year. They kept the family traditional worship to Helm alive, even with more piety. One day a band of adventurers, made of one dwarf, two elves and three humans arrived to their shop of Luskan. They wanted to resupply, and one of the elves, Enorphelt, had his eyes on Alexa all the time. They talked a bit and agreed to have a walk the next day they would still spend in the town. They had a great evening and the elf promised to return as soon as their mission had ended, he, however, did never mention what was it about. Not even when a year later he returned to Luskan. When Enorphelt returned they spent most of the time together, even Enorphelt helping the siblings run the shop, when not having in some little job fit to his abilities. He was a ranger charged with vigilance of the forest in his home, the Cormanthor, when he joined the adventuring party that were to the shop. It was not long time until Alexa had realized she loved the elf. And so she proposed him to wed. Enorphelt claimed his people rarely performed weddings ((font: some book quoted by Submissive Slave some time ago about sex in the FR, the truth of it however, is left to whether Enorphelt lied or told the truth, which is not yet confirmed by his family)), but he gave her something that was worth much of it as a token of his binding to her. It was what looked like a ring with a dragon head sculpted on it. Draksa was born from that couple, a healthy half elf girl of red hair. She was educated by her parents at first. From her father she learnt some basics of nature and love for magic tricks; from her mother the worship of Helm and the importance of strength and honor. In her walks after nine years she began to notice something strange in her father, the way he looked to the trees in her walks, the birds, the animals... He did never speak about it, but he felt the need to return to his home forests, he felt anguished by the town as if it were a prison. One day he left a note to Alexa, in it he explained his need to return to the forests of the Cormanthor and how she and the child would not be apt for the trip so he was leaving. That maybe some day he would return for them. However, Alexa saw clearly he looked the return to his forest as much as leaving her and Draksa, which took her morale quite to a low. However, what she told to Draksa was different: according to it Enorphelt has gone to buy supplies for the shop to Waterdeep. Draksa could notice something strange in her story, but she never got to know what it was, so she believed her mother. Later Alexa would begin to show worry for the no return of Enorphelt and lastly giving him for dead in some accident in the way. However, the brother didn't fell for that lie and it was evident she had been abandoned for more people. And abandoned by an elf! The relationships of the brothers deteriorated, even the love the uncle showed for his niece was considerably reduced, though he still felt fond of her. So, before it would affect the girl and wishing to give her something to keep some of a good reputation, Alexa sent Draksa to a school of helmites, and passed the ring to Draksa, which she still carries dearly, attached to a chain in her wrist. There she received formation until she reached adulthood and she decided to keep her relations with the Helm temple. She decided to join the ranks of the temple. However, she had shown her interest for the Art, so though she has received some lessons of standard combat, she has been trained in the wizardy. Expectation says she might become part of the clergy if she shows an able worker for the faith. When word reached the temple about the return of Yulash from the depths of abyss, they decided to send Draksa to investigate and watch the area. Her orders are clear: watch for strange events, try to find any link that might remain to the abyss and report back regularly. There might be some other more veteran helmite to help her. ((I think there's enough points to use to make quests, I leave all to you DMs imagination to make them so you enjoy making it. Enorphelt fits any alignment, evil would fit him. He's the only Draksa knows from his adventurer party. I got a gold ring and renamed it to "Enorphelt's relic" she'll have unequipped, so there's no inconsistence between she wearing it and whatever properties you decide it has if any of you want to make something about it. Can be linked to Enorphelt's party quest or whatever.)) Category:PC